Coffee In Love (Kyungsoo's Fortune Cookies)
by SheldonHusky
Summary: Berawal dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, menjadi cinta yang tidak bisa di di hancurkan. karena sebuah pekerjaan, karena sebuah jabatan kerja. Boyxboy story! Sehun-Kyungsoo, HunSoo story...
1. Prolog (Cast Description)

Coffee In Love (Kyungsoo's Fortune Cookies)

#

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol - Kim Miseok

Choi Junhong (B.A.P) – Yoo Ahra (Hello Venus) – Gu Xiangjun (SNH48)

Dan cast lainnya

#

Genre:

T (Maybe)

#

SheldonHusky Present

#

_Cinta di pertemukan dengan banyak cara, kadang romantic, kadang tidak, bahkan lucu. Kali ini Author menceritakan perjuangan sang Do Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolahnya, Oh Sehun. Ia melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati Sehun hingga ia terjebak dalam pekerjaannya sebagai koki di kedai kopi milik Sehun, sekaligus koki pribadi Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari, semua itu membuat mereka makin dekat._

_#NP: AKB48 – Koisuru Fortune Cookies_

_#_

Chapter ini hanya untuk pengenalan cast utama saja

#

Do Kyungsoo, seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat yang lucu. Namja yang pintar sangat, sering menjuarai olimpiade akademik, sayangnya dia pendiam dan pemalu sehingga tidak cukup banyak teman yang ia miliki di sekolah. dia percaya yang namanya peruntungan. Dan ia selalu menggunakan Fortune Cookies sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting (seperti Luhan). Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun. dia berpikiran Sehun adalah orang yang baik, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. namun cinta sudah membutakannya, Chanyeol dan Zelo sudah pernah memberitahu soal sifat asli Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Oh Sehun, namja yang menjadi Prince of School di sekolah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga mengakuinya hingga ia jatuh cinta pada namja ini. Namja yang terlihat tidak memiliki sisi keromantisan, tapi memikat hati melalui senyumannya. Berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, dan memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana. Dia juga memiliki kedai kopi yang ia pimpin sendiri. Dia itu sebenarnya namja yang sering berubah sifat, tapi sifat aslinya adalah dia itu suka meremehkan orang lain, sifat baik dan ramah hanyalah topeng baginya saja.

Xi Luhan, teman sekelasnya Kyungsoo, mirip dengan Kyungsoo tapi bedanya Luhan orang yang kepedean super. Karena itu dia menjadi model majalah terkenal, di bawah agensi milik kekasihnya, Kim Minseok alias Gu Xiumin. Dia orang yang fleksibel di mana pun, tapi tetap membela Kyungsoo adalah tugas utama baginya.

Byun Baekhyun, namja yang tidak kalah imut dari Kyungsoo, merupakan teman sekelas, sahabat dan tempat curhat Kyungsoo. Namja yang paling cerewet dan gak bisa diam kalau Chanyeol menggodanya sedikit saja. orang pertama yang menolak, untuk membantu Kyungsoo dekat dengan Sehun. bahkan menolak mentah-mentah, tapi pada suatu saat ia akan membantu Kyungsoo soal pedekatenya dengan Sehun.

Park Chanyeol, namja dengan badan seperti menara Eiffel bagi Baekhyun. tapi sangat romantic, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas Sehun. Dan dia sebagai perpustakaan bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui apa saja tentang Sehun.

Choi Junhong/ Do Junhong (Zelo), adik dari Kyungsoo. Satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo, bedanya Kyungsoo kelas 3, Zelo kelas 1. Kepintarannya sama seperti Kyungsoo, bahkan dia lebih popular di banding Kyungsoo. Orang kedua setelah Baekhyun, yang menolak hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dia selalu dengan senang hati menolak kedekatan hyeongnya dengan Sehun. Karena Zelo bekerja part time di kedai kopi milik Sehun dan dia disebut sebagai maid paling terpercaya, bahkan teman-teman Sehun sering menggodanya kalau di kedai.

Yoo Ahra, youja pemilik toko kue langganan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu membeli kue keberuntungan di tempatnya, youja ini jatuh cinta pada adik Kyungsoo. Dan sebenarnya Zelo juga sama, hanya saja Zelo malu-malu sama seperti Kyungsoo (kakak adik sama saja). Tapi antara Ahra dan Sehun ada sesuatu hubungan khusus. Dia adalah mantan pacar Sehun.

Gu Xiangjun, adik dari Minseok/ Xiumin. satu satunya youja yang menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo, selain Baekhyun, dia juga sebagai tempat curhat Kyungsoo. Gu Xiangjun, juga sering membela Kyungsoo kalau Kyungsoo terkena sebuah masalah. Pipi bakpaonya selalu menjadi korban kegemasan Kyungsoo. dan dialah yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. sering di panggil

Kim Minseok/ Gu Xiumin, kakak dari Xiangjun. dia senasib dengan Xiangjun, selalu kena cubitan di pipi, bedanya Luhan yang jadi pelaku utamanya. merupakan kepala agensi yang menaungi Luhan sebagai model majalah terkenal di Korsel. memiliki sejarah hubungan yang buruk dengan Sehun, yaitu saling berebut mendapatkan Yoo Ahra. karena itu persahabatannya dengan Sehun harus pecah. dan sempat ingin bunuh diri, namun Luhan menghalangnya, dan menghilangkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri.

#

#

Other Cast

Downtown Boys, nama geng yang beranggotakan 4 namja sahabat Sehun yaitu, Kris Wu (Ketua), Kim Jongin (Kai), Lee Jinki (Onew), dan Choi Seungcheol. disebut Yankee Boys of Gangnam High School, mereka berempat adalah suspek utama dalam menganggu Zelo dan Kyungsoo

Uptown Girls, nama geng rival Downtown Boys beranggotakan 4 orang youja yaitu Park Cho Rong (Leader), Lee Yoo Young, Meng Jia, dan Heo Ga Yoon. mereka berempat merupakan bodyguard keluarga Do, khususnya Zelo dan Kyungsoo. disebut Yankee Girls of Gangnam High School.

#

_TBC_


	2. Be A Chef

Coffee In Love

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Choi Junhong (B.A.P) – Yoo Ahra (Hello Venus) – Gu Xiangjun (SNH48)

Dan cast lainnya

#

Genre:

T (Maybe)

#

Momotaros Present

#

Sheldon Peter Lankton

_Cinta di pertemukan dengan banyak cara, kadang romantic, kadang tidak, bahkan lucu. Kali ini Author menceritakan perjuangan sang Do Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolahnya, Oh Sehun. Ia melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati Sehun hingga mereka sering bertemu di kedai kopi milik Sehun. Dan membuat mereka makin dekat._

_#NP: AKB48 – Koisuru Fortune Cookies, Mr Big – To Be With You_

_#_

Typo berguguran, semua cast yang terlibat adalah milik Tuhannya, orangtuanya, kakeknya, neneknya, dan segenap sanak saudaranya.

Okay, Let's start the story

#### #####

#

# Di sekolah Gyeonggi High School of Art#

- Di Cafetaria -

Seorang namja tengah menyeruput segelas strawberry milkshake, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat wajah yang imut, membuat teman-temannya gemas melihatnya. Dia duduk bersama seorang youja yaitu Gu Xiangjun.

"Xiangjun, sampai kapan kau akan sarkam (sadar kamera)?" tanya Kyungsoo

"nanti Kyung, aku lagi nyari pose yang bagus, kau diam dulu oke" sangkal Xiangjun yang sibuk narsis dengan Luhan yang menjadi fotografernya.

"ini sudah bagus, Gu" kata Luhan. "mana lihat?" tanya Xiangjun. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan foto, Kyungsoo di kacangin abis-abisan (#poor Kyungsoo)

"hey Kyung, kemarin kau lihat Chelsea vs Manchester United?" tanya Luhan. (maaf author bawa bawa liga inggris, Author suka nonton premier league, author gak tau liga sepakbola yang di sukai Luhan).

"enggak… tapi aku cuma lihat di berita, kalau Mou nyindir Moyes gitu" jawab Kyungsoo

"kalian ngomong apa sih? Pasti sepak bola deh" kata Xiangjun.

"kayak gak tau namja saja, Gu" kata Luhan

"kalian kan uke, bukan seme" sindir Xiangjun

Satu jitakan dari Luhan sukses mendarat di kepala Xiangjun, dan satu jitakan Kyungsoo sukses mengenai meja,alias Xiangjun berhasil menghindar.

"aisshh…kalian ini…..dasar yang satu Samuel Eto'o yang satu Mario Balotelli" kata Xiangjun

"eh..sialan, kita gak seitem itu Gu! Aku ini Lionel Messi" kata Luhan

"aku dong Shinji Kagawa" kata Kyungsoo gak mau kalah

"Prreeekk! Ketinggian banget sih mimpinya!" seru Xiangjun

"jangan ngambek, Gu! Bakpao kesayanganku" kata Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipi bakpao Xiangjun

"hebat ya, keluarga Gu itu, punya pipi yang bakpao gitu" kata Luhan

"hufftt" gumam Xiangjun. "I'm so…sorry…my brother..eh? my sister" kata Luhan dengan mimic yang aegyo. Membuat Xiangjun tidak bisa menahan tawa. Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, bukan karena Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa, karena Xiangjun tertawa sambil makan dimsum, otomatis pipinya sangat menyerupai bakpao.

#

Saat mereka sedang bercanda tawa, seorang namja datang ke kantin, namja yang di sukai Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun. Mata Kyungsoo tidak berpaling dari namja itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sangat focus, dari Sehun membeli minuman, hingga duduk di bangku yang kosong dan membaca buku, tatapan Kyungsoo tidak teralihkan.

"Kyung..?" tanya Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo karena merasa diawasi. Kyungsoo sontak sadar dan tersenyum ke Sehun. Sehun pun membalasnya lalu kembali focus pada buku yang ia baca.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, ia tidak mengetahui kedua temannya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"okay, wajah insidious ghost" kata Xiangjun. Luhan mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih setengah sadar. Ia tetap tersenyum walau wajah Luhan ada di depannya. Tiba tiba Luhan langsung memasang senyuman lebar, persis seperti hantu wanita bergaun putih di film insidious pertama.

"Hyeong!" seru Kyungsoo yang terkejut melihat perubahan mimic Luhan yang dadakan langsung mendorong Luhan.

"kamu sih, sempat sempatnya bengong" kata Luhan langsung menyingkirkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Lalu bertoss ria dengan Xiangjun.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo

#

#

Kyungsoo pov

Astaga Sehun kemari? Jangan panic, Kyungsoo. Jangan gugup. Tenangkan dirimu

"gwaenchanayo, hyeong?" tanya Sehun.

"ahh..ne, gwaenchana Sehun" jawabku.

"kenapa hyeong tadi teriak?" tanya Sehun

"gara gara, Luhan hyeong dan Xiangjun. Mereka membuatku terkejut" jawabku.

"baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya hyeong" kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundakku.

"emm…n..ne Sehun" jawabku terbata-bata karena terkejut dan gugup.

"sampai nanti, hyeong" pamit Sehun lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Aku langsung memegang pundakku dimana Sehun menepuk tadi.

"Kyung…jangan melamun lagi" kata Xiangjun.

"ahhh ribet urusannya nih, ayo pergi Gu" kata Luhan langsung pergi, di susul Xiangjun

"hey! Tunggu!" seruku menyusul mereka berdua

#

Saat waktunya pulang sekolah

Kyungsoo masih membersihkan kelas bersama, Xiangjun. Karena hari ini mereka piket, sebenarnya sama Baekhyun juga, namun Baekhyun pamit pada Xiangjun untuk pulang cepat.

_My loves in a fortune cookie~~ _

"Kyungsoo!"

Seorang namja tengah berseru keras sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menyapu kelas sambil bernyanyi, dia adalah Luhan.

"apa sih Luhan hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan

"membersihkan kelas… waeyo?" jawab Kyungsoo

"aisshh, kau rajin sekali, ini sudah saatnya pulang sekolah" kata Luhan

"bentar hyeong, aku belum selesai" kata Kyungsoo.

"kau sih hanya sendirian" kata Luhan

"kalau kau mau, bantu kami!" seru seorang youja yang di lupakan Luhan saat di kelas Kyungsoo. Dialah Xiangjun

"astaga, Xiangjun. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu" kata Luhan

Xiangjun hanya memasang wajah datar saja, lalu kembali menyapu bagian belakang. Luhan yang merasa aura hitam dari Xiangjun langsung mendekati Xiangjun dan mencubit pipinya

"ge! Aishh…. Jangan mencubitku, apa masih kurang mencubit pipi kakakku?" tanya Xiangjun

"hey, Kyung. Chanyeol tadi mencarimu" kata Luhan. "memang ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "katanya masalah Sehun" kata Luhan. "mwo?! Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung peka mendengar nama Sehun.

"Luhan, kau bisa menipu Kyungsoo, tapi kau tidak bisa menipu aku" kata Xiangjun yang tahu maksud asli sang Chinese ulzzang pirang itu.

"aishh, Xiangjun. Kali ini aku ingin pergi bersama Kyungsoo, tapi kalian masih sibuk dengan bersih-bersih kelas" kata Luhan

"Lu! Apa kau lupa kau telah membuat janji pada kakakku, sekarang dia menunggu di rumah tau!" seru Xiangjun

"astaga, Baozi, aku lupa…. Aku duluan ya Kyungsoo, Xiangjun!" seru Luhan langsung lari keluar.

"dasar aneh" kata Kyungsoo. "kau lihat sendirikan Kyung, sampai sekarang aku kurang percaya padanya untuk kakakku" kata Xiangjun. "cinta itu misterius, Gu" kata Kyungsoo.

"tapi dia itu terlalu kekanakan, padahal umurnya sama kakakku tidak jauh beda" kata Xiangjun. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil, memang lucu Luhan berpacaran dengan Xiumin yang setahun lebih tua, dan tingkah Luhan seperti bocah. Padahal Xiangjun bilang yang jadi seme itu Luhan.

"aku sudah selesai, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Xiangjun

"aku juga, ayo pulang" kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Xiangjun, meletakkan sapu setelah membersihkan kelas, lalu mereka keluar kelas, tak lupa Kyungsoo menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

Saat di depan gerbang, Choi Minki alias Ren, pacar Xiangjun sudah menunggu. Dengan berat hati Xiangjun meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo harus jalan sendirian. Untung saja ia bertemu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, jadi dia bisa pulang bersama dengan happy virus couple itu

"Baekkie hyeong!" seru Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"ohh…kau Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun.

"kenapa kalian baru sampai di sini? kalian tadi mampir ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya, Baekkie hyeong ingin membeli kue, jadi mampir ke toko kuenya Ahra" jawab Chanyeol

"ohhh" gumam Kyungsoo. "berarti hyeong berbohong dengan Xiangjun" lanjut Kyungsoo

"yaahh…aku terpaksa karena aku takut kue ini dibeli orang" jawab Baekhyun

"begitu" gumam Kyungsoo

"Kyung, kau serius soal menyukai Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun

"memang kenapa hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ani, hanya saja aku kurang yakin akan kebahagiaanmu" jawab Baekhyun

"memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"begini Kyung, kau belum tau sifatnya. Dia seperti itu, hanya untuk menarik perhatian" kata Chanyeol

"kalian bercanda kan? Yeollie hyeong, kau kan sahabatnya kenapa kau menjelekkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku sahabatnya, tapi aku juga temanmu, aku tidak ingin temanku masuk ke dalam jebakan sahabatku itu" kata Chanyeol

"kau iri padanya ya, hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo

"terserahlah, kau mau percaya atau enggak, tapi aku rasa cintamu itu telah membutakan dan menulikanmu. Sahabat sendiri kau tidak mau dengarkan" kata Baekhyun.

"bukan itu maksudku hyeong, aku hanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan kalian tadi" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah… kami duluan ya Kyung" kata Chanyeol lalu pergi dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya. Ia hanya memasang wajah polos lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumah hingga tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang berada di toko buah hendak pulang dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo

#

Kyungsoo Pov

Astaga Oh Sehun ada di hadapanku, aku sangat gugup di depannya, bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba menyapaku. Aku harus berani, Kyung…. Kau namja, harus berani.

Aku mulai melangkah maju setelah menguatkan mentalku. Saat berhasil melewati Sehun yang berjalan berlawan arah denganku, aku bernafas lega

"Kyungsoo hyeong!"

Badanku seperti tersengat listrik dan kaku, mendengar suara barusan. Itu adalah suara dari namja yang baru saja aku lewati. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"ahh, ternyata benar itu kau" kata Sehun.

"nde? Ada….apa?" tanyaku. Sehun mulai mendekat, aku mulai panic. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam di posisi hingga Sehun berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya dia juga menatapku.

"buku hyeong tadi terjatuh" kata Sehun memberikan buku yang ia pegang kepadaku. "ohh…terima kasih" jawabku sambil menerima buku tersebut, aman ternyata hanya memberikan buku.

"aku permisi dulu ne, sekali lagi terima kasih" pamitku lalu aku pergi berlalu dari hadapannya. Aku tersenyum senang saat perjalanan pulang, membayangkan kejadian tadi saja sudah membuatku senang, apalagi kalau kejadian lagi.

#

Author Pov

Setibanya di depan rumah, Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar dan kesannya mewah. Yah itu lah rumah Kyungsoo. Saat di dalam, Kyungsoo melihat Zelo sedang belajar, kenapa hari ini dia tidak kerja part time?

Ohh iya, Zelo ini anak yang mandiri, walaupun Zelo dan Kyungsoo berasal dari orang yang kaya raya, tapi Zelo ingin mencari uang sendiri jadi deh ia bekerja part time.

"Zel, kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo. "tidak hyeong, aku sudah bekerja tadi pagi" jawab Zelo.

"begitu, baiklah" kata Kyungsoo lalu hendak pergi ke kamar

"ohh iya hyeong…aku mau tanya" kata Zelo

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Sehun hyeong yang pernah hyeong ceritakan itu seperti apa?" tanya Zelo

"dia tinggi, kalau dia diam wajahnya datar sekali, tapi senyumannya memikat, bersurai pirang. Kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"tidak papa hyeong" kata Zelo sambil menulis. Kyungsoo pun kembali menaiki tangga.

"berarti dia bosku, di tempat kerja" kata Zelo. Kyungsoo mengerem langkahnya dan berlari ke arah Zelo dan menatapnya. Zelo pun menatap Kyungsoo dan kaget, melihat wajah Kyungsoo cukup dekat dengannya.

"hyeong jangan dekat-dekat" kata Zelo. "mianhae, tadi kau bilang…bos di tempat kerja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"iya, aku kerja part time di kedai kopi miliknya, dia menyebalkan hyeong" jawab Zelo.

"mungkin kau saja yang berperasangka buruk. Oh iya, kalau begitu kau bantu aku ya, agar aku bisa dekat dengan Sehun" kata Kyungsoo.

"enggak ah, hyeong. aku malas dengan orang itu" kata Zelo

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari kedai kopi miliknya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"hyeong, aku terjebak di sana, aku jadi pelayan yang paling banyak penggemarnya di sana" kata Zelo.

"bagus dong" kata Kyungsoo. "bagus dari mana hyeong, penggemarnya namja semua!" seru Zelo.

"kalau begitu, minta tolong saja pada nona Park atau nona Heo" kata Kyungsoo

"hyeong, pliss deh, Cho rong noona, dan Gayoon noona? Aku ini namja hyeong, aku harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri" kata Zelo

"terserahlah, tapi tolonglah, kau kan adikku tersayang, aku janji akan membantumu dekat dengan Bambi" kata Kyungsoo

"uhhh..hyeong…baiklah aku akan membantu" kata Zelo.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "kebetulan Sehun hyeong kurang tenaga kerja koki, hyeong kan pintar masak, hyeong kerja aja bersamaku. Tapi hyeong yakin?" kata Zelo

"aku yakin" kata Kyungsoo. "gak akan menyesal?" tanya Zelo

"emm….kalau begitu, aku harus melihat kue keberuntunganku dulu" kata Kyungsoo

"ya ampun hyeong, ternyata kebiasaanmu dan Luhan hyeong dari kecil gak pernah hilang yah. Tapi bukannya stok di rumah habis?" tanya Zelo.

"nah, untuk itu aku minta kau membelikannya di toko Bambi's cake and bakery" kata Kyungsoo

"tokonya Yoo Ara noona…. hyeong? yaahh…hyeong aku malu dengannya" kata Zelo. "itu termasuk caraku untuk mendekatkanmu, aku sudah janji kan tadi" kata Kyungsoo.

"tapi…hyeong…" kata Zelo.

"ya sudah, kalau gitu temani aku, biar aku yang beli, oke?" kataku langsung berlari ke kamar.

"dia kenapa tuan muda?" tanya Gayoon yang baru saja datang

"begitulah, Kyungie hyeong kalau lagi senang" kata Zelo

"sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta" kata Gayoon

"iya, noona… dia jatuh cinta dengan bosku di tempat kerja" kata Zelo

#

Kyungsoo pov

Aku bergegas mandi dan memakai baju santai, aku pamit kepada nona Park selaku kepala bodyguard keluargaku untuk pergi ke toko Ahra. Lalu aku pergi dengan Zelo ke toko kue milik Yoo Ara. Zelo sedikit memasang wajah bingung, dan tampaknya wajahnya merona.

"tenang, bersikaplah biasa" kataku sambil menyikut Zelo

"ne, hyeong" jawabnya. "Cho Rong lebih imut dari Ahra, tapi kenapa kau tidak deg deg an dengannya?" tanyaku. "enak aja, Ahra noona lebih imut. Itu karena aku fall in love dengan Ahra noona" jawab Zelo

#

#Bambi's Cake And Bakery Shop#

Aku masuk ke dalam toko milik Bambi alias Ahra, aku di sambut dengan lagu yang aku suka, Koisuru Fortune Cookies dan sapaan hangat dari sang pemilik toko.

"ohh, selamat datang Kyungie" sapa Ahra

"hey, Bambi. Aku kemari dengan adikku untuk membeli fortune cookies" jawabku

"ohh, baiklah" kata Ahra lalu mengambil sebuah toples tanggung berisi fortune cookies. "ini adalah satu paket fortune cookies ke 75 yang kau minta" kata Ahra.

"ahh..ne, gomawo Bambi. Zelo, kau mau membeli apa?" tanyaku.

"emm..aku..anuu…aku ingin….chessecake, hyeong" jawab Zelo

"hmpphh mianhae Zelo-ya, kami sedang kehabisan stok untuk itu, ada sih tapi tidak di jual, karena aku buat sendiri dan belum di coba" kata Ahra

"kalau begitu, biar Zelo yang mencobanya" saranku. "ahh…tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri yang mencobanya" kata Ahra

Aku melihat Zelo yang hanya bungkam seribu bahasa, aku langsung menginjak kakinya kuat kuat

"Ehhh? Gwaenchana noona, aku dan Kyungsoo hyeong mungkin dengan noona juga, kita bertiga mencoba kue itu" kata Zelo spontan

"arraseo, aku akan mengambilnya, kalian duduklah dulu, mau minum apa?" tanya Ahra

"aku ice cappucinno saja, noona" kata Zelo. "aku strawberry milkshake" jawabku. "tunggu ya" kata Ahra lalu pergi ke dapur

#

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ahra kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi 3 potongan chessecake, 1 ice cappucinno, 1 strawberry milkshake dan 1 mint tea. Ia menaruh benda yang ada di nampan itu ke meja, lalu nampan yang ia bawa di letakkan di meja kasir. kemudian bergabung dengan aku dan Zelo

"ayo di coba" kata Ahra. Aku dan Zelo pun mencobanya, awalnya kelihatan meragukan dari tampilannya yang terlihat kurang rapi.

"wahh, noona ini enak sekali" kata Zelo. "terima kasih Zel" jawab Ahra. "benar, tidak salah kau membuka toko kue, Bambi Ahra" kataku.

"aku jadi malu" kata Ahra.

"ohh iya, Bambi. Kamu kan punya toko kue terkenal, pasti kau punya link dengan beberapa kedai roti dan kopi kan?" tanyaku. "iya, kenapa?" jawabnya.

"apa kau tau kedai kopi milik Sehun?" tanyaku. Zelo sontak menatapku, padahal Zelo bekerja langsung pada Sehun tapi kenapa aku bertanya pada orang lain. Yaa…aku tidak mau menyusahkan adikku ini terus menerus hanya untuk mengejar cinta. Lagipula dia bisa terkena tekanan batin dan pikiran.

"ahhh… maksudmu Wonder boy's Coffee Shop? Tentu saja aku tau, kami punya hubungan yang baik, dia sering memesan kue kemari" jawab Ahra.

"wahh…kebetulan sekali" kataku.

"memang ada apa?" tanya Ahra

"begini noona, Kyungsoo hyeong ingin bekerja di sana, aku sudah memberi beberapa informasi, tapi karena dia tidak suka membuatku repot makanya dia bertanya pada noona" kata Zelo. Di depan Ahra dia tidak menjelek-jelekkan Sehun, tapi kalau Ahra gak ada, sampai mulutnya berbusa, pasti ngoceh-ngoceh kalau Sehun itu namja tidak baik.

"ohh, bukankah Sehun membutuhkan seorang juru masak? Lagipula Kyungsoo pintar masak kan? Dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk kategori yang diincar Sehun kan?" tanya Ahra

"benar noona…." jawab Zelo. Sedangkan aku hanya diam

_Kringg…Kringg_

"tunggu ya…" kata Ahra lalu melihat smartphonenya dan menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Sehunnie? Waeyo?" tanya Ahra

"…..?"

"Zelo? Kau tidak punya nomor teleponnya?"

"…."

"baiklah, kebetulan dia ada di sini, dia datang bersama hyeongnya"

"….?"

"tentu saja, aku akan menyampaikannya, oh iya, hyeongnya Zelo bilang ia ingin bekerja seperti Zelo. Apa bisa? Tenang wajahnya imut, panggilannya Kyungie"

"….."

"baiklah, sampai nanti" kata Ahra lalu mematikan smartphonenya

#

"ada apa Bambi" tanyaku

"Zelo, kau di panggil datang ke tempat kerja, katanya akan ada tamu-tamu special. Kyungsoo juga boleh datang ke sana" kata Ahra

"baiklah, kami pamit dulu noona, terima kasih atas kuenya" kataku

"sampai jumpa noona" kata Zelo

"sampai jumpa" jawab Ahra

#

Zelo pov

Aku dan Kyungsoo hyeong, keluar dari toko kue Ahra noona, wajahku kini tidak seriang tadi. Ini semua karena job dadakan dari Sehun hyeong. tamu special? Itu pasti namja-namja Downtown Boys. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau hyeongku yang polos ini harus bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Aku takut ia masuk ke dalam jebakan sang bos yang liciknya gak ketulungan.

"kau kenapa Zelo?" tanya Kyungsoo

"hyeong serius dengan ini semua? Hyeong, aku mohon jangan bekerja di tempatku. Hyeong akan menyesal nanti" kataku untuk merubah tekad Kyungie hyeong. namun percuma cinta telah membutakannya

"sudahlah Zelo, aku yakin dengan ini semua" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah hyeong" gumamku.

#

Author pov

Zelo dan Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di Wonder boy's coffee shop. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam, awal masuk ke kedai itu memang nyaman, terasa tenang dan damai. Sering kali terdengar lagu yang menenangkan hati di sini. dan kebetulan lagu Coffee Shop yang menjadi sambutan hangat selamat datang untuk Kyungsoo.

"BabyZelo!" seru seorang namja. Dialah pemilik kedai, Sehun.

"nde, hyeong" jawab Zelo

"sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, cepatlah kau ganti bajumu" kata Sehun

"ne, hyeong" jawab Zelo langsung pergi ke ruang ganti.

"hyeong….?" tanya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kakaknya Zelo" jawab Kyungsoo

"ohh, iya, hyeong yang bukunya pernah jatuh itu kan? Aku ingat sekarang. Jadi, hyeong mau bekerja di sini juga?" tanya Sehun.

"iya, aku harus menjaga adikku itu, aku takut dia kenapa-napa di pekerjaannya. Jadi aku ingin mengawasinya dengan bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya" kata Kyungsoo dengan beralasan yang 180 derajat lain dengan faktanya. Itu karena Kyungsoo sebenarnya deg deg an banget, berdua dengan Sehun, dan salin bertatap muka.

"baiklah, kebetulan aku membutuhkan koki, dan kata Ahra, hyeong berbakat masak, hyeong aku terima di sini. sekarang gantilah baju hyeong, dengan seragam koki" kata Sehun lalu memberikan seragam koki ke Kyungsoo.

"ahh….gomawo Sehun" kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke ruang ganti.

#

#

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dapur. Di sana ia bertemu namja yang bermata sipit dan membuat tatapannya sedikit killer menggunakan baju chef. Kyungsoo pikir namja itu adalah duplikatnya Chef Juna.

"permisi" kata Kyungsoo. "ohh, kau koki baru?" tanya namja itu dengan ramah.

"emm…ne" kata Kyungsoo. "perkenalkan, aku Kim Himchan, di sini kau bisa memanggilku Hime" kata Himchan

"tampaknya kau lebih tua dariku, aku tambahkan hyeong yah? Jadi aku panggil kau Hime hyeong" kata Kyungsoo.

"kau dan BabyZelo, tidak ada bedanya" kata Himchan

"ohh iya, dari tadi aku tidak lihat Zelo, mana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo

"bukannya dia ada di meja kasir?" tanya Himchan

"tidak, hanya ada seorang youja berambut sebahu, menggunakan pakaian seperti kostum akb48 fortune cookies lengkap dengan topinya, aku hanya lihat dia dari belakang" jawab Kyungsoo

Himchan menahan tawa. "Kyung, kau belum tau, itulah Zelo. Hari ini ada tamu spesialnya tuan bos, dan semua pelayan menggunakan baju seperti itu. baju fortune cookies" jawab Himchan

"omo…. Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"para koki tidak akan seperti itu kecuali ada perintah dari bos. Oh iya, tamu spesialnya adalah teman-teman Sehun, mereka Downtown Boys, setiap mereka kemari, mereka selalu menggoda BabyZelo. Dan BabyZelolah pelayan yang selalu mereka inginkan. Apalagi ketuanya, Kris Wu" kata Himchan

"omo… makasih ya Hime hyeong. aku sangat senang kau mau berbagi info denganku" kata Kyungsoo

"anytime, Kyungie" kata Himchan. Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke tempat Zelo. Di sana Zelo sedang duduk termenung, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas wajahnya seperti cemberut, apa mungkin karena seragam yang ia kenakan? Seragam seperti kostum fortune cookies lengkap dengan wig rambut straight sebahu melekuk kedalam pada ujung rambutnya, topi dan sepatunya, memapangkan lengan dan kaki mulus Zelo.

"kau kenapa Zelo?" tanya Kyungsoo

"hyeong, sekarang hyeong ada di tempat kerja, jadi panggilannya bukan itu, panggilanku BabyZelo" jawab Zelo. Sontak Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"hyeong jangan tertawa, hyeong juga akan di panggil Kyungie" kata Zelo

"ehh? Kok gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"itu memang kebijakan di sini, hyeong. bukannya tadi hyeong juga di panggil Hime hyeong dengan sebutan Kyungie" jawab seorang namja cantik rekan kerja Zelo. Berseragam tak beda dengan Zelo, yang beda hanya di topi, Zelo menggunakan topi, namja itu menggunakan kucir rambut pita bewarna merah.

"loh? Kau….Ren? kenapa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"dia bekerja di sini juga hyeong, kami berdua jadi pelayan" kata Zelo

"tapi tunggu kenapa kalian menggunakan baju seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ini semua karena Sehun hyeong dan teman-temannya itu" kata Zelo

"tapi kau cantik juga memakai kostum itu" kata Kyungsoo.

"ohh iya, hyeong… hyeong gak membuka peruntungan hyeong?" tanya Zelo

"ohh iya, baiklah aku ke loker dulu" kata Kyungsoo langsung pergi.

#

Di lokernya, Kyungsoo mengambil 1 kue keberuntungannya, lalu membukanya

_Kau akan memiliki orang yang kau suka, tapi selalu berkorbanlah untuknya_

"apa maksudnya ya?"

Saat sedang sibuk berbincang, tiba tiba 4 namja masuk ke dalam kedai.

"mereka datang, kalian bersiaplah" kata namja yang datang dari arah dapur. Dia adalah Kim Himchan, sang koki utama.

"Kyungie, ayo masuk ke dapur, koki tidak boleh keluar kecuali dapat perintah dari atasan" kata Himchan

"ne, hyeong" jawab Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dapur dengan Himchan

#

#

"Sehun!" seru namja berkulit tan. Dia adalah Kim jongin alias Kai

"Whazap bro!" seru namja blonde pucat dan tinggi seperti pharaoh tower. Dia adalah Kris Wu, sang ketua.

"hey! Kalian baru datang?" tanya Sehun. "iya" jawab namja di sebelah Kai yang bernama Lee Jinki alias Onew.

"bagaimana kabarmu hyeong?" tanya namja berparas sok cool, dia Choi Seungcheol

"aku baik-baik saja, duduklah" jawab Sehun langsung duduk bersama 4 temannya.

#

#

"ini minuman kalian" kata Zelo mengantarkan minuman kepada 4 teman Sehun, meletakkan keempat minuman itu ke meja. Zelo sudah sangat hafal soal makanan dan minuman yang biasa dipesan 4 namja Downtown boys itu.

"waw, manis. Kau sangat cantik dan imut dengan kostum itu. Aku tambah suka padamu" goda Kris. Zelo hanya tersenyum kecil dengan paksaan tentunya, lalu hendak pergi, namun lengan kirinya langsung di tarik Kris, dan membuat Zelo terduduk di pangkuan Kris.

"kau mau kemana, kau di sini dulu saja" kata Kris

"ta..tapi aku ada kerjaan lain" kata Zelo

"biar Rennie saja, kau di sini dulu Zel" kata Sehun

"ne hyeong…tapi…aku merasa canggung kalau harus duduk di…" jawab Zelo

"tidak usah canggung, BabyZelo. Aku senang kau mau duduk di pangkuanku" kata Kris

"tapi…." Kata Zelo.

"sudahlah Zel, kau tidak perlu canggung, anggap saja sebatas hyeong dan dongsaeng" kata Sehun

"ne hyeong" jawab Zelo

"dia menurut sekali denganmu" kata Kai

"tentu saja, oh iya, aku punya pekerja baru di sini, dia jadi koki yang membantu Hime hyeong, dia kakaknya BabyZelo" kata Sehun

"benarkah itu, BabyZeloku?" tanya Kris sambil merangkul Zelo dan jangan lupa mengelus lengan kanan Zelo.

"ne, hyeong" jawab datar Zelo

"apakah berwajah imut seperti kau?" tanya Kai

"ne, hyeong. dia juga bermata bulat" jawab Zelo

#

#

Kyungsoo pov

Aku penasaran, kenapa koki tidak boleh keluar dari dapur. Memang itu sudah biasa, tapi aku merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi

"Kyungie hyeong, hyeong di panggil Sehun hyeong" kata Zelo yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dapur

"ahh..ne, aku ke sana" kataku

"bersikaplah yang baik, Kyungie" kata Himchan

"ne hyeong, aku akan melakukannya" jawabku langsung keluar dari dapur.

Aku langsung mendatangi meja Sehun dan teman-temannya, lalu aku berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"nah, ini yang namanya Do Kyungsoo" kata Sehun

"annyeong… Do Kyungsoo imnida" sapaku sambil membungkuk sejenak

"Kai imnida" kata Kai

"I'm Kris" kata Kris. "Choi Seungcheol". "aku Onew"

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kataku

"dia ramah sekali, Hun. Apa dia yang akan jadi korbanmu?" tanya Kris

"entahlah" kata Sehun sambil menatapku dan tersenyum. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, astaga sempat sempatnya dia tersenyum seperti itu di depanku.

#

#

Author pov

Suasana sempat hening saat Sehun menatap Kyungsoo begitu juga sebaliknya. Seungcheol yang paling malas melihat adegan itu langsung menepuk meja. Sontak Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkejut langsung menatap keempat namja di hadapan mereka.

"hyeong, hyeong bisa kembali ke dapur" kata Sehun

"ohh baiklah, permisi" jawab Kyungsoo lalu kembali ke dapur

"hyeong, aku rasa dia menyukaimu" kata Seungcheol

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun

"yahh…tau kan…. Dia jatuh cinta padamu hyeong" jawab Seungcheol

"kau bercanda" kata Sehun sambil menyeringai

"yahh…hyeong, kau itu pintar sekali menipu, sampai kapan kau terus meremehkan orang lain. Terakhir kali kau menyakiti hati Ahra" kata Seungcheol

"ohh iya, apa kau menyukainya Hun?" tanya Kris

Sehun hanya tersenyum yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh teman-temannya

"jadi kalian berpikir begitu" kata Sehun menatap keempat temannya

#

#

TBC


End file.
